Pilot Candidate: Birth of the *NEW* E.x
by Bellaluna2546
Summary: Zero final becomes a pilot and Zion is saved... Zero is haunted by nightmares... of someone he cant defeat. Now, Kizna is kidnapped by a unknown Terrorist. and what is this NEW E.x Teela keeps warning Zero about?
1. **::The Beginning::**

Hey Guy! I decide to remake my Pilot Candidate story because; I had no idea where the plot it was going. We'll I came up with a new concept, No I'm not going to tell you Just read and find out He, he ^-^  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the wonderful characters of Pilot Candidate although I wish I did *sniff, sniff* but I don't ;: (crying Anime style)  
  
**  
  
Prelude: After the crisis of systems (LOST PROPERTY), Mankind lost their home planet. Their last hope was to get "ZION", the only planet that remained intact. A.H.W. or "INGRID" is the ultimate weapon to beat "VICTIM", the unidentified enemy of the Mankind. Zero Enna was once a Candidate for goddess and now, a Goddess Pilot. He now takes on responsibility of the Ingrid, Ernn Laties which was once owned by Teela Zain Elmes. Zero with the other Pilot has brought the invasion of "VICTIM" to end, and peace reigns once more. Since Teela is no longer a Goddess pilot she has taken on the duties of president for Zion. A lot has change within a 1yrs; G.O.A now has a base on Zion. Now the gang lives on happily with not a care in the world but soon that will be shattered by a unknown force that is heading there way.  
  
  
  
**Curriculum00: The Beginning **  
  
  
  
It was 8 am in the morning and Kizna was just waking up to the sound of ocean's waves hitting against the hot sand. Kizna was lying down on her bed she looked up to ceiling above her, yawning she gets up and walks to her bath room. Turning the water on to her shower, she then turns to take a look into the mirror. She lightly scratches her ear and begins to get undressed. Getting into the tub she lets the water pour down on her head soaking her pink hair. She looks down and watches and the water goes down the drain.  
  
"It's just another Saturday morning"  
  
She sigh's to herself and her ear twitches she then began to wash up. After getting out she got dressed in shorts and a tank top. Then out of no where she hears a banging on her door. "AH!!!!! KIZNA!"  
  
"WHAT ZERO!?!?!?"  
  
Zero opening the door and walking in toward her with an angry look on his face  
  
"What! Don't you know what today is?"  
  
"Um.No"  
  
"Hello I'm training with the guys today and I need you there!"  
  
"But its Saturday!!"  
  
"Ah! That's it!"  
  
Zero picked Kizna up as she beat on his back wailing 'PUT ME DOWN'. He began to run with her over his shoulder to the Quarble room for he was using the Pro-ings today. When arriving there he put her down.  
  
"AH!!"  
  
Kizna then kicked Zero into a wall then walked off mumbling. He got up and dusted his-self off.  
  
"What wrong with that girl"  
  
Then getting into the Pro-ing he waited on Kizna, his opponent for this match was Aracd Along with his technician Kyoko.  
  
"AH! Hurry up"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can Zero just give me a moment. Scanner's ready everything in set okay Zero let the battle commence.  
  
**Battle Music!!!**  
  
"I may not be a goddess pilot like you but I'm going to win this"  
  
"Stop your Yappin, Lets go!"  
  
They then began somewhat of a wrestling match locking hand together  
  
"Zero this isn't a wrestling match stop locking hands"  
  
"I'm not doing this cause I want to" "Aracd, this is your Field remember that! Lets show them! Remember the first match you had with him?"  
  
"Yea, why"  
  
"Just push him away he should fall"  
  
"Zero., be careful"  
  
"Shut you Mouth I know what I am doing"  
  
Aracd then tried to push Zero but, he knew this was coming. So before Aracd could do this Zero released hands and moved to the side causing Aracd to fall to the floor and pulling out the back disc that allowed him to move.  
  
"Zero."  
  
"Yay! Zero you did it!"  
  
"That's because I'm the greatest pilot ever!"  
  
Zero then came out of the Pro-ing and walked up to Kizna and she hugged him  
  
"Great Job Zero"  
  
"Hey, thanks for the great match today"  
  
Aracd said walking up to Zero along with Kyoko at his side.  
  
"Ha, anytime, I like defeating you"  
  
They all began to laugh and went his separate way. Kizna was walking out of the Q. room and began her way back to her room. Zero who was still in the room basking in his glory finally realized, that he was now alone.  
  
"Huh? Where did everyone go?"  
  
Walking out to the room he saw Kizna walking away he then ran after her. Tapping her on the shoulder she turned and looked and him smiling and scratching his head laughing.  
  
"Kizna, can I ask you a question"  
  
"What Zero?"  
  
"Why don't you have shoe's on?"  
  
Kizna looks at him in a dumbfounded look that's when she noticed a silhouette behind him; she stared to see who it could be.  
  
"What- what are you looking at"  
  
He turned around to see nothing there, squinting her eyes she stared still stared.  
  
"Are you okay,"  
  
Zero waved his hands in front of her eyes, when Kizna came out of her daze she saw Zero staring at her. Kizna felt Embarrassed and and lifted her hand to hit Zero, by this time he knew this all to well and ran away.  
  
"Zero come back here I'm not done with you yet!!!"  
  
As she watched Zero walk away she noticed the silhouette again, she watched as it turned around and walked away.  
  
"Wait, come back! Who are you?"  
  
As she ran though the rounded hallway to where the shadow was standing it had already disappeared"  
  
Kizna thought to herself 'what was that?' she then turned the other cheek and made her way to her room.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? Please people give me a review. and No Flames. I'm sorry because so people can be so cruel.  
  
Next chapter should be up and running soon! 


	2. **::Dreams::**

Hey Guy okay here is the Second chapter. I hope you like it because,.I like it ^-^ Well leave reviews and . yea okay Lets start.  
  
  
  
Declaimer: I don't own Pilot candidate..  
  
**Curriculum01: Dreams **  
  
As Kizna watched Zero walk away she noticed the silhouette again, she watched as it turned around and walked away.  
  
"Wait, come back! Who are you?"  
  
As she ran though the rounded hallway to where the shadow was standing it had already disappeared"  
  
Kizna thought to herself 'what was that?' she then turned the other cheek and made her way to her room. When arriving to her room she put on her boots and walked to the cafeteria, where she was to meet up with Ikhny. Ikhny waved to her as she walked in she was sitting with Saki and Wrecka.  
  
"Hey Kizna, whats up?"  
  
"Hey Ikhny, Saki, Wrecka im good"  
  
She sat down at the table and began to talk with the girls. They began to reminisce about the past and how they all met in G.O.A.  
  
"That was the funniest day"  
  
Kizna laughed outrageously as Saki grabbed her face in embarrassment  
  
"Clay is such a dork, he never wanted to fight he was always hiding talking about -Saki mimicking clay when he push his glasses up on his face- This is interesting"  
  
"Well at least you guys still have partners -Ikhny sobs-"  
  
Everyone looked at Ikhny who was looking left out in the conversation; she has been like this since Hiead left. She had no one to repair for and constantly stood around and watched everyone else do their job and although she tried to play it off everyone one knew Ikhny cared for Hiead even though she denied it to the fullest.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it Ikhny, you know no one could help Hiead that's why he isn't here now. Besides -Kizna Hugs Ikhny- I hear there's new candidates' coming you might get reassigned don't worry about it"  
  
"Yea Ikhny, -Wrecka said pushing her hair back- but this time done fall in love with the guy"  
  
Ikhny's eyes filled up with tears and she got up and ran away. Although Wrecka didn't mean it the way Ikhny took it she didn't take it back. Kizna got up and looked toward the way Ikhny ran.  
  
"Wrecka that was harsh!!! I'm going to see if she is okay"  
  
Kizna then followed after her as Wrecka and Saki sat there alone now.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her like that"  
  
"Its okay Wrecka, I don't know why Ikhny though she could change Hiead. thank god Zero was here to stop him"  
  
"Yea, that day I don't think none of us will forget"  
  
"But its best Left forgotten"  
  
Saki and Wrecka agreed and both left the cafeteria. Kizna follow Ikhny outside of G.O.A and onto the beach. She saw Ikhny sitting down on a bench crying. 'Oh poor Ikhny. If only there was something I could do.I'll just talk to her' and with that Kizna made her way toward Ikhny.  
  
"Hey you okay Ikhny.?"  
  
"Kizna, -sniffling-"  
  
"Aw, Ikhny come on don't let that get you upset. Your not a bad person. it that you're the only one who actually cared about Hiead and that's not your fault"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Let's Sing"  
  
Kizna and Ikhny began to sing a song that they knew back in there 'Space' G.O.A time. As Kizna sang they song Ikhny stopped and Listen to Kizna's voice. 'Why can't I be more like Kizna? She is opened minded and never afraid to express the way she feels -remembering what Kizna said- "not a bad person. it that you're the only one who actually cared about Hiead and that's not your fault" its time to grow up Ikhny' As Kizna's song came to a end Ikhny stood up and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Thank you Kizna"  
  
"That's what friends are for"  
  
They both made there way inside.  
  
  
  
** Meanwhile**  
  
  
  
Zero had just came from the cafeteria from getting a hotdog and decides to take a nap, taking his shoe's off he laid down and yawns. That's when the mysterious dreams started.  
  
*~*~* Dream*~*~*  
  
Zero was in a room and all he could see was a shadow of a man that just attacked him for no reason. Although Zero tried with all his might the man was still to strong even with Zero having an E.x reaction. When Zero got free he began to run away from the man who was attacking him.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
The Voice of his mother then came into his mind  
  
"You know I am forever by your side-side-side-side..."  
  
Zero ran faster and faster trying to escape death because by fighting this man was the only thing he would get in return. Then Kizna came into his dream and was rite in front of him.  
  
"Zero, Help me. don't let them hurt me -crying- you are the only one who can save me. HELP!!! -screaming-"  
  
"KIZNA! KIZNAAAAAA.!"  
  
Zero watched as Kizna was being pulled away from him, He tried to chase after her but it was no good he wasn't fast enough. He fell to his Knee's and then another woman appeared he didn't know who she was.  
  
"Zero. don't be afraid, when the time comes you will know how to focus your energy and excel to the next level."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Don't be afraid.you must defeat him. you're our only.. Hope."  
  
She then began to lift into the air and I reach my hand to her and she touched mines and my hand began to glow. That's when the man jump from out of no where and landed in front of Zero.  
  
"Letting you guard down, Ha. that will prove to be fatal for you.  
  
The mans face I couldn't see but he also had a E.x but it was different. He E.x seem to last longer then anyone else Zero has ever known even the great Teela.  
  
"I wont give you the chance to excel to the next level.-pulling out a dagger he tried to stab Zero- Wing goddess stay out of this.!!!"  
  
He screamed loudly and as the dagger neared Zero's chest he closed his eyes, and woke up.  
  
*~*~* Dream ends*~*~*  
  
Zero woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily.  
  
"What was that...? Who is the Wing Goddess?  
  
Zero looked over to the clock to see the time 7pm he has been sleeping for 7 hours and to him it only felt like 10 minutes. He laid his head back down and looked out his window that's when the telephone rang.  
  
"Zero, this is Teela we must speak at once meet me in the Goddess Hanger at 12pm this is an order from above!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
As soon as the conversation started it ended and Zero got up and into the shower. Cooling off his soul he got dressed and made his was to Kizna's room. Knocking on the door he screamed her name  
  
"Kiznaaa!!!"  
  
"I hear you Zero im coming"  
  
She said from inside, opening the door she allowed Zero to walk. Sitting down on her bed he began to speak.  
  
"Whats wrong Zero?"  
  
"I had a really weird dream, and after I wake up Teela called me saying she had to talk to me"  
  
"Do you know what it's about?"  
  
"No if I did don't you think I would have been told you?"  
  
"-lightly smacking him on the head- So what can I do for you?"  
  
"-Yawning-Wake me up and 12am."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
And at that note Zero fell asleep in Kizna's bed. He did this often because for some reason although he didn't admit it he felt safer when she was beside him.  
  
  
  
**  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I know this one was kind of boring but it's only a start to what will happen next. You want to know. ^-^ sorry can't tell you. the summary gave away enough! He he  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!No flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. **::The Thesis of a Angel::**

Okay Guy's here is the 3rd chapter, and I hope this fanfic is going well. So here it is let's beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pilot candidate!!! I don't own anything I have!  
  
**Curriculum02: The Thesis of a Angel**  
  
And at that note Zero fell asleep in Kizna's bed. He did this often because for some reason although he didn't admit it he felt safer when she was beside him. Kizna looked down at Zero sleeping and laid alongside of him. She put her clock to go off at 12am and feel asleep with Zero.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Roose, Yamagi, and Clay were all hanging out that night with there repairers. Saki and Wrecka were drinking Pepsi and Tsukasa was talking to Yamagi about the pro-ings.  
  
"Roose, do you know where Kizna and Zero are?" -Wrecka asked sipping on her soda-  
  
"No actually I don't. they are usually here with us. but what's even more funny is where is Ikhny?"  
  
"-Saki sighs- I doubt she will come tonight because of Wrecka"  
  
"What happen with Ikhny and Wrecka" -Clay asked in his annoying noise nature-  
  
"I heard you told her not to fall in love with her partner again, and made her cry"  
  
Yamagi looked at Wrecka waiting for her to confirm what he just said. Wrecka sighed taking another sip of soda and looked up at the gang.  
  
"Well you know how hard it was for her when Hiead left I just was making a joke out of it I didn't mean for it to hurt her"  
  
"Well -Roose said pushing his blue hair back- Lets not talk about this. that was a year ago."  
  
"That's Best"  
  
Then everyone continued on talking and Tsukasa and Yamagi, got up and walked away from the group and on to the balcony.  
  
" Are you okay Yamagi?"  
  
"Yes. it only that." -sighing and putting his hands into his face- ..  
  
"You can tell me"  
  
Although Yamagi was young and so was Tsukasa they both knew what they wanted (A/N: not nasty!) and that was each other. Tsukasa was shy and so was Yamagi who didn't express his feelings a lot but when he did it sounded poetic and powerful. Yamagi looked at Tsukasa face while she was looking at the city.  
  
"Tsukasa..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She looked at him with a look that can warm even the coldest mans heart. Yamagi couldn't help but stare. 'Should I say it? No what if she doesn't feel the same for me?'  
  
"Nothing forget it"  
  
He then walked out off of the balcony and back into the dark cafeteria where they all sat. Now no one was there and Tsukasa walked off the balcony and followed Yamagi.  
  
"Yamagi, -walking up to him and stood in front of him- don't be afraid of me denying you, because I can't. I would be a fool to have to.  
  
Tsukasa kissed Yamagi and the trotted off to her room, He stood there with his face a bright red. Finally coming out his daze he then left to his room too.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Kizna and Zero are still sound asleep in her bed, when the alarm clock goes off. She turns to her said yawns and turns it off and falls back to sleep. 10 minutes later she jumps up realizing that its 12am.  
  
"Zero!!! Wake up!!!"  
  
"-yawning- just give me 10 more minutes.leave---me ---alone"  
  
"GET UP!!!-kicking him off the bed-"  
  
"Ah! Kizna! What's your problem?!?!?"  
  
"Its 12:10" "What! Didn't I tell you to wake me up at 12???"  
  
"Yea, but what I want to know is why you are here arguing when you should already be out the door!"  
  
At that moment Zero sped out the door and down the hallways of their home. Trying not to run into any of his friends whom might be up, he took the back corridors to get to his destination. When arriving he took the elevator and saw that no one was there. 'Thank god she isn't here yet' Then the elevator doors open and Teela stepped out.  
  
"I apologize for my lateness."  
  
"-scratches head and laughs- Its okay I wasn't waiting to long"  
  
"But then I shouldn't because you were late too."  
  
'Damn, caught me' she then began to walk toward the computer room where the goddess repairers work at, and entered the E-mail listing that comes from the space station G.I.S.  
  
"Read this Zero"  
  
  
  
Ms. ZainElmes,  
  
There have been problems occurring here out in space. It seems that there is a new terrorist and there destination might be Zion. They have invaded many colonies and none of them have survived, not one to identify the destroyer except one young girl who managed to somehow survive. I am afraid that there is some type of New E.x that's she keeps ranting and how if that person isn't stop that this may be the destruction of our world. How ever we can not avoid these warnings something has to be done. This decision is up to you, goodbye.  
  
Space Instructor G.I.S.  
  
  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"You may have to go back into space"  
  
I stood there I couldn't believe what she was telling me.  
  
"I have already notified the other Pilots"  
  
"I'm ready! Just let me know when!" "I'll inform you when that day comes"  
  
And that was the end of there conversation, Zero then made his way to his room. Now he was far from tired and he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. He got up and decided to walk toward Kizna's room 'She should be awake' he thought to himself and made his way to the front door now all he had to do was knock  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Teela walked on to the balcony that was connected to her room, and stared into space.  
  
"The last remaining star, I will not let it be destroyed even if I have to sacrifice myself. Wing Goddess look over Zero and the other during there trip back to G.I.S."  
  
In a faint unknown voice a young girl talked as the breeze past by  
  
"Don't worry you know I am forever by his side.."  
  
"I trust in you Wing Goddess don't fail me"  
  
And with those words Teela walked back into her room and laid down  
  
**  
  
Well what you think? Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz and no flames. 


	4. **::The Sea of Tears::**

Hey okay guys here is chapter 4 ^-^ coming along smoothly I hope you like ^- ^ Well, this is where the plot thickens and I wanna tell you so bad what's going to happen But NOPE, he, he. The suspense is killing me more then you, well Lets get started  
  
  
  
** Curriculum03: The Sea of Tears**  
  
  
  
Zero then made his way to his room. Now he was far from tired after the conversation with Teela, and he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. He got up and decided to walk toward Kizna's room 'She should be awake' he thought to himself and made his way to the front door now all he had to do was knock. He stop to think the consequences that he might face if she was still sleeping so he quietly crept into the room to see that she had indeed falling back to sleep.  
  
"Kizna -he said quietly- wake up."  
  
Zero nudges her and her reaction was she turned on to her side.  
  
"Kizna"  
  
Nudging her once more she just once again flips on to her stomach this time. Become agitated he nudges her furiously this time.  
  
"Huh. what do you want Zero -she looked at him with sleepy eyes-"  
  
"I can't go to sleep"  
  
"Its 12:41 in the morning and I can"  
  
"Come on Kizna stay up with me . -he whined-"  
  
"Oh alright Zero"  
  
Now that Kizna could not go back to sleep they wandered the corridors of there home. Making there way to the beach to watch the sun rise because, knowing Zero that's when he will finally fall asleep. They began to look at the star's while walking.  
  
"Wow, look at that Zero - she stared in amazement as a shooting star passed by-"  
  
"The night is filled with stars when there aren't so many street lights on"  
  
Their feet touch the cold sand and they made there way to a place where they always sat at for comfort.  
  
"So what Teela say?"  
  
She asked with in anticipation waiting for a reply.  
  
"We might have to go back into space, there's a new threat towards Zion and me and the other pilot have to go out there to fight it."  
  
"Is it like victim?"  
  
"No. well I really can't say because I don't know anything really"  
  
Kizna relaxed and Zero laid his head down against the sand, Silence passed between them. That's when the Silhouette appeared again but this time it was walking straight toward Kizna. She looked over to her side to seem Zero moving somewhat in slow motion. It was as if time itself was stop at this very moment, Kizna stood in awe fearing for what might happen next. The Silhouette was of a man this much she knew; as he drew closer she still could not see his face. As he stood above her now all she could see was a cape that covered his whole body. He reached his hand out and she gasp for air, grabbing her neck he begin to choke her.  
  
"ZERO!!"  
  
She screamed while violently kicking her enemy, when time was restored back to the way it was Zero could see everything that was going on. In a desperate attempt to help Kizna he attack the man without thought, but this seemed to be futile as he released Kizna from his choking hand and placing her into his other arm she fought more. The mysterious man block all of Zero's attacks and managed to keep Kizna in his arms at the same time he push Zero away and knocked Kizna out with a swift blow to her neck Lifting off into the night sky his sinister laugher filled the air and with that he disappeared. Zero running to the water line screamed her name.  
  
"KIZNA....."  
  
Feelings that Zero never felt before began to rise to the surface as he feel to his knee's as the water washed up next to him he began to think. 'Kizna, she's actually gone.' He felt tears bolding up in his eyes, his hands began to tremble and he felt sick. He couldn't believe it. one minute she was here smiling the next .gone. It felt so unreal. 'You never let anything stop you from saying what was on your mind, and for that I admired you. I admired your strength and courage. Always trying to be the peacemaker, always so selfless...' Zero then had an E.x reaction that was so powerful that it lit the whole beach up and anyone who was awake saw a light show.  
  
"I'm coming for you Kizna just wait.I will kill who ever did this"  
  
He sobs down and began to cry punching the cold sand, and although Zero didn't notice it with each tear that feel the Sea water began to glow.  
  
** The After Math (the next day) **  
  
Now the whole school knew about what happen last night and rumor spread around fast. Zero along with the other pilot's was suppose to be going to a special meeting that day to discuss the matter at hand. Also new candidates were arriving and this was Ikhny's chance to be reassigned. There way of inviting the new candidate has changed now, now that they were on Zion. Yes, they did get hair cuts and clothing removed still but now there was also a ceremony where Teela would speak to them on the significance of become a Goddess Pilot. It was more like a little party that everyone went to, to get acquainted with one another, and this was also was to be held tonight.  
  
Clay and Yamagi decide to check up on there friend who was now in the cafeteria having breakfast.  
  
"Hey Zero -clay yell's in his usual annoying voice- is it true what happen"  
  
"Clay -Yamagi looked at him with the shut up look- Hey Zero"  
  
"Hey guys -in a low pitch voice-"  
  
"Hey you okay man"  
  
Yamagi said sitting next to him as clay sat on the opposite side. Trying not to bring up what happen last night Yamagi began to talk about something else.  
  
"You here about the new candidates come he, he Fresh meat for Instructor"  
  
"Yea, and not only that but Ikhny might get reassigned"  
  
"Really-Zero said trying to act interested- that's good"  
  
Then the girls came to the table, Saki followed by Wrecka and Tsukasa.  
  
"Hello everyone-Saki said in a cheerful voice- he, he"  
  
"Where's Roose -Wrecka said in a perplexed way-"  
  
Zero pointed behind him and on to the line were they picked there breakfast up. She saw Roose with a lot of food in his hands and he wobbled as he carried in to the table.  
  
"Whew! -Roose sighed in relief as everyone stared- time to eat"  
  
"Your not going to eat all of that Roose are you -Wrecka looked at him in a disbelieving way- are you?"  
  
"Yes - he smiled-"  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped and looked at him.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Although you lost weight Roose you're still the same -Zero laughed trying to cool down his thoughts-"  
  
That's when Ikhny trotted over to greet everyone but she didn't know what had happen last night and she wondered were Kizna was.  
  
"Hello everyone -in a low pitch voice-"  
  
"Hey Ikhny -everyone in unison-"  
  
"Where's Kizna?"  
  
At that moment Zero got up and hopped over the seat moving to another seat farther away and continued to eat his breakfast. As the others told the story of what happen last night, she was always last to know everything. As Saki and the girls told her what they heard Zero listen from a distance, He heard how some people was saying it was Zero's fault for Kizna's kidnapping others saying it was terrorist and many just saying anything to get a good laugh. Zero couldn't take it anymore he stood up and screamed, everyone stared.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU GUYS!!!...!!! You don't know anything that happened so just SHUT UP!"  
  
then he walked away  
  
**  
  
Well that's the end of another beautiful chapter but this time I will give you a little insight on the next chapter.  
  
Next Chapter: Zero and the other attend the party for the new candidates. And Ikhny will come face to face with her past. Zero and the other pilots pack for departure and get ready to leave into space; can Zero hold his emotions about Kizna while on this mission? Or will it be the essence that feeds his very soul. Also who is the Wing Goddess that visits Zero In his dreams and is she the key to finding Kizna? Pilot Candidate  
  
Curriculum04: Essence of Darkness  
  
^-^ Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww.........!!!!! No Flames!!! Plz. 


	5. **::Essence of Darkness::**

Okay here's Chapter 5 and my creative juices are running wild! Well you already no a little about this Chapter I gave a little spoiler in the other one But you came back any ways Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own pilot candidate . no.  
  
Paige: Here is your Answer since there is no current enemy they all decided to live on Zion for a while. G.O.A now has a base on Zion that is also connected with G.I.S but they are 2 separate wings. I know its confusing cause when u motioned about the Ingrid's u stumped me too ^-^ well I guess that's about all I can Answer for ya.. thanks for ya review  
  
#88 U rock! Lol  
  
Jinni and saiya-jin royalty thanks for the Review too! Keep them coming.  
  
Ahhh!!!: who are you?!?!  
  
JiYoung: Thanks  
  
^-^ Okay lets Begin!  
  
  
  
** Curriculum04: Essence of Darkness **  
  
  
  
Sitting in the cafeteria hearing the gossip people said about him, Zero couldn't take it anymore he stood up and screamed everyone stared.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU GUYS!!!...!!! You don't know anything that happened so just SHUT UP!"  
  
After that he walked away, everyone looked at him in disbelief that he did that It just wasn't Zero. He was always the optimistic one along with Kizna, everyone knew this was getting to him so his friends decided not to talk about it and headed to there dorm rooms where they got dress for the celebration that was about to begin. Zero made his way toward his room when he ran into one of his comrade Rioroute.  
  
"Hey Zero long time no see."  
  
"Hey Rioroute how's it going?"  
  
"I just came from Instructor Hijikata's office he told me I might find you in your room being what happen and all. you okay?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Then a familiar voice came into his ears that he hasn't heard in a while.  
  
"Erts."  
  
Zero smiled Erts was like a best friend to him and they were also about the same age. Since Tune left a little while after Ernest death he was giving a new repairer. She was quiet and didn't speak that much, but she was nice. My first thoughts were why didn't he choose Rome but she had already left too. Her name was Claire and they got along really well, she was 16 just like me.  
  
"Hello Zero"  
  
"Hi Claire"  
  
"Rioroute -nodding her head-"  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"Now, Zero I thought you said you never hide anything?" -Erts laughs-  
  
"Well I'm sorry, its cause it's a little personal"  
  
"-Laughing- Well talk to you later"  
  
Then Erts walked way and Claire walked into her room which was rite beside Zero's, Rioroute stood there. He looked at Zero in a profound Look, and then walked away. Then he walked into his room and began to pull out some clothes that he would wear to the party. Zero got undressed and walked to the bathroom and turns on the shower, when he looked into the mirror he saw a silhouette behind him he turned around quickly and saw nothing. He then goes into the shower and wet his hair completely, He then began to think about Kizna again 'If only I would have listen to my dream and Kizna wouldn't be gone'. He sighed and sat down on the floor of the tub, his mind began to wonder into the infinite nothing. Finally getting out of the moment he washed his body and hair and got out of the tub. He then punched the wall out of aggravation and then he hears a big 'Boom' from the other room, which happens to be Claire's. His eyes got wide open in surprise and wonder what that was. Next 30 seconds later he heard a bang on his door when opening it he saw a soaked Claire wrapped in a towel that was covered by a robe. All he could do was stare at her he never saw a girl half naked before he though 'nice legs'  
  
"You jerk Zero -she said in a pissed off voice- next time you want to punch a wall do it on the other side you scared me and you made me slip in the tub. -Sighs-"  
  
She then walked out of Zero's room leaving a little wet trail behind her. Zero then noticed that he was still in a towel and he was COLD. so he closed him door as quickly as he could and got dress  
  
** The Entrée party **  
  
Everyone was in the large room where the Entrée party would be held. Ikhny stood with Dr. Croford and Instructor Azuma Hijikata. Tsukasa and Yamagi vanished off and Wrecka along with Saki stood at the food tables serving people. Roose was eating at one of the tables and Clay was sitting with him, Zero stood in the corner with a glass of sparkling apple cider. (A/N: no alcohol there Kids ^-^) in his hand as he looked at all the new candidates rejoice and get to know one another. Erts walked up to Zero and stood next to him as he watched the party go on.  
  
"Its not your fault Zero, you know that don't you"  
  
"Then why does it feel like it?"  
  
"It's because you fought him and you still couldn't get Kizna. your pride was hurt. let's get though this and save Kizna"  
  
"Yes, I guess so Erts"  
  
They both stood there they didn't like to wear tuxedos but they had to because of who they were. They watched to see who was next to step into the door. to Erts relief it was his technician Claire but she just peeked in not trying to come in, Zero laughed because he found it quiet amusing. When she walked in a lot of guys look at Claire in a different way, she was wearing a light blue dress that coordinated with her eyes which was blue he long brown hair hung down from a high ponytail put nicely together with clips that sparkled. Zero looked at Erts face and noticed how hard he was staring 'He must like her a lot'  
  
"If you stare any harder your eyes will pop out Erts"  
  
Zero laughed and Erts looked at him in a non amused face and then gave a small smile.  
  
"Yes, Zero I do like her."  
  
"I didn't ask a question"  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"Hey Dude, stop getting into my mind"  
  
Zero laughed because the sarcasm he put into what he just said, Claire then noticed Zero and Erts and mad her way toward them. Erts blushed lightly and quickly hid it when she came close.  
  
"Hello Erts, Zero... -waiting for a hello back-"  
  
"Erts wants to dance Claire but he is scared.-laughing- why don't you to go over there I bet he wont feel alone and scared with you  
  
Erts face blushed and Claire grabbed his hand and hauled him off to the dance floor. Zero watched them dance and then took a sip of his drink. The Teela came on to podium and called for attention.  
  
"Hello all to all, before we get down to business I would like to congratulate the new candidates for making it this far. Now, the reason why you were all brought to G.O.A was to become candidates for goddess. As we all know Goddess pilots aren't forever and eventually they have to be replaced if you work hard and are determined you can one day be a goddess pilot. It's not easy but the who said any road is. well that is all congratulations."  
  
And with that Teela left and so did Zero, this was because there is a meeting between the goddess pilots was to be held rite after her speech. Claire and Erts dance was broken short when he had to leave, she waved him goodbye and walked off toward the other goddess techs. who weren't invited. Leena was talking with Phil about her boyfriend Gareas behaviors and Kazuhi was just standing there. Much like her brother she didn't speak much but Claire couldn't pass judgment because neither did she.  
  
"Hello Claire -Leena said smiling- am I sensing a little young love?"  
  
"Your senses must be out of whack -giggling- no im sorry"  
  
"Come on Erts seems to like you"  
  
Claire smiles and ignores Leena's remark, finally the night was drawing to a end and Ikhny was getting ready to walk to her room she wasn't feeling well that night. She walked to her room and just laid down on her bed not bothering to remove her clothes  
  
"I don't feel so good"  
  
"Are you okay"  
  
A mysterious voice echoed though the room and it sounded all too familiar, but it couldn't be.  
  
"Who is there -Ikhny said scared out of he mind-"  
  
"Aw, come on I know you haven't forgotten me"  
  
"Hiead?!?!? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
A mysterious Silhouette began to come out of the bath room walking toward her. She stood frighten and couldn't speak a word the silhouette then became apparent it was Hiead and he stood in front of Ikhny and looked into her Eyes longingly.  
  
"Hiead.?? I thought I'd never see you again"  
  
"In order to survive, all living things in this world fight desperately and devour those they defeat...Must one kill other living things in order to survive? Must one destroy another world in order to allow one's own world to continue? The wounded in turn wound and torment those weaker than they themselves are... There are only the killers and the killed... The sinners who are judged, and the victims that do the judging. What meaning is there to such a world you ask.? I will give it meaning. you will see. I will destroy everything! I will create a monument to non-existence!"  
  
Ikhny looked at Hiead in horror she was always terrified of him but now even more then before. He then picked Ikhny up by her neck choking her tightly as she gasped for air.  
  
"Tell Zero. this time I wont run.I'm ready"  
  
Ikhny then woke up from a dream sweating and breathing heavily she grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and walked into the bathroom where she threw cold water on her face. She thought 'that dream.was it real? It seemed so . real.I don't know what to say . but if I don't say something im sure something terrible is bound to happen'  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay not all as exciting as I made it sound. but hopefully good!!! =^.^= lol. To all my readers that made it this far . *sniff sniff* Thank you!!! Lol. but I will be gone for a week starting this Friday 8/9/02. im going on a trip!!! And I wont upload n e chapter until I get back.  
  
Plz reviewww..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
~BellaLuna 


	6. **::The *NEW* E.x::**

Hey guys, since your reviews are coming so fast I felt so Luf'd and I decide to make another chapter just for you guys before I leave tomorrow. Oh and I want you to check this out it's a story written by meh friend it's called: Without you from darkmistressangel it's a cowboy bebop fan fic. Its really good but she is doubting her abilities. so help her out guys plz and check out that special night!!! its sooo cool for u dbz lovers. Anyways .  
  
  
  
#88- Bruahahahaha!!! *evil grin* Yes you must wait. ^-^  
  
Anime cat- thanks for the little cat face. sooo cute. Well about the Hiead thing . just like #88 you have to wait and see... and about the new Ex. This chapter you will find out  
  
Paige- lol don't worry about it. and there are goddess pilot still because just incase ya know. anyways thanks for ya review and no your not the only one confused . lol .meh too lol ^-^  
  
  
  
This is dedicated to you guy . I stayed up till 2 in the morning thinking this one up!  
  
  
  
** Curriculum05: The *NEW* E.x **  
  
  
  
Ikhny then woke up from a dream sweating and breathing heavily she grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and walked into the bathroom where she threw cold water on her face. She thought 'that dream.was it real? It seemed so . real.I don't know what to say . but if I don't say something im sure something terrible is bound to happen'  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
As Teela and the goddess pilot sat down for a conference she began to discuss what the new Ex. was, while Dr.Croford walked in the room with a television to connect with the computer. All together the pilots were. Zero, Rioroute, Yu, Gareas, and Erts they sat there waiting as Dr.Croford began.  
  
"As we all know Teela has already informed you there was a new type of E.x. As we all already know E.x is Special ability similar to ESP. Necessary to have it to become a pilot. There are different types of EX, such as teleportation and telepathy and so on. It has come to our attention that this E.x can be accelerated to a new level and thus becoming somewhat like a super human. We think that this type of E.x can only be brought out because of emotional distress such and Pain, grief, and lost. I have come up with a computerized version of how this E.x reaction might look. -walking toward the computer and accessing a file- Just like a normal E.x reaction your hair will being to glow and eventually you can use some type of E.x but, with the New E.x I think this would help you get stronger and use other types of unknown abilities such as flying. Not only that but this E.x reaction can go on for how ever long you want it to the only down side is that this effect drains your body drastically after a fight. -turning off the computer-  
  
We all stood there and was amazed in how the new E.x would look; It reminded Zero of the man on the beach the night Kizna was taken. He knew that if he can accomplish this skill that surely he would have a fight chance against the mysterious being. Dr.Croford went on and on about things that she can do to excel the goddess pilot to a new level, then she was finished and Teela came began to finish it up.  
  
"You will be living out to G.I.S the day after tomorrow pilots be prepared your duties take precedence's over everything your heart or will mean nothing. you are to blindly follow orders. Goodbye"  
  
At then she left the goddess pilots began to speak among themselves.  
  
"Wow, that's something imagine if I could exceed to the next level-Gareas laughed-"  
  
"Yea rite. I would be the first to.-Rioroute said laughing- who do you think will be first Erts?"  
  
"Out of you 2 I don't know but out of the whole of us Zero will be the first one to excel"  
  
"Come on, Zero?" -Rioroute said with a sarcastic face-  
  
"Hey what's wrong with that?" -Zero replied-  
  
Then out of no where Yu spoke it was really weird  
  
"You guys, fighting over something so trivial"  
  
"Ah!!!!-Rioroute screamed- he sounds EVILLLLL!!!"  
  
Yu walked away no amused at all about Rioroute's sarcastic comment, as did all the rest of the gang.  
  
"What did I say something?!?!?! Hey you guys!!!!"  
  
Zero walked to his room and laid his head down on the pillow thinking 'what a long night.If Kizna was here. Ah! Stop Zero' he couldn't help it though she was always on his mind and the fact that he couldn't do anything to save her made him even more determine to Excel to the next level. 'I'll find you Kizna even if I have to Search the corners of the Galaxy' Zero then Fell asleep.  
  
*~*~* Dream*~*~*  
  
A mysterious girl with Brown hair and blue eyes walked up to him. She wearing some weird clothes almost as if the was from ancient Greece. She stood there standing above water walking toward him, when she made her way toward him he could feel her light cool breathe as she hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry, Kizna is fine. You know were to look"  
  
"No I don't. I'm lost."  
  
She laughed lightly and released me from her arms  
  
"How typical of humans, your eyes are clouded and you can not see even though the truth lies within you. I will help you Zero.don't worry. concentrate on what's important then commit to it all the way"  
  
"Your, the Wing Goddess, rite?"  
  
"Yes. I am. goodbye Zero. you know I am forever by your side"  
  
*~*~* Dream Ends *~*~*  
  
The next morning the Candidates were all beginning their training and the Cafeteria down at G.O.A was packed when Zero looked in there. He saw that Clay and the rest of the gang was sitting in there normal table as always they had nothing to do since the new trainees came.  
  
"Hello Zero"  
  
Clay said as he sat down next to Ikhny.  
  
"Hey! So Ikhny did you get reassigned?"  
  
"No.-sobbing-"  
  
"Aw, that suck's"  
  
"She begged Instructor Hijikata but he said no that he had better things for her to do." -Saki said shrugging her shoulders-  
  
"Tsukasa, how is Yamagi and you going?" -Wrecka asked laughing-  
  
"Tsukaka, how, how they know?" -Yamagi blushed-  
  
Silence passed as the two stared at one another and the group stared at them. Zero brought his face rite up to Yamagi and Tsukasa who were looking at one another. He began to move his hand as if he was knocking a door.  
  
"Hello?!?!"  
  
As there faces came apart they began to stare at Zero.Tsukasa mushed his face and he feel to the floor.  
  
"If you don't leave me alone Zero Im going to tell Dr.Croford something is wrong with you"  
  
"Okay im sorry . you never know what will happen with a Quack like that!"  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
"So since there is nothing to do and were allowed out lets go to the beach and go swimming." -Saki suggested-  
  
Everyone stood quite at that moment and kinda looked at Zero. he looked down and began to think 'Just go nothing bad could happen a second time. no it can't. so just go!'  
  
"Sure that's a good Idea can I invite some people?"  
  
Everyone looked at Zero like he just bumped his head but they agreed and they all left to get the bathing suits. Zero Invited Claire and Erts as he walked toward the two talking Claire's back was toward him. Her brown hair became so noticeable like as if Zero has seen it before. but there was a lot of girls in G.I.S and G.O.A that had brown hair. He waved to Erts and tapped Claire on the shoulder she turned around and for a moment he had a flash back of the wing goddess and then Claire.  
  
"Hello Zero -she giggled- What's up?"  
  
Zero stood motionless 'is she. the. Wing Goddess that comes to me in my dreams' Erts Over heard his thoughts and didn't say a word to him about it. Zero just stared. then finally came out his daze.  
  
"Zero you okay?!!?"  
  
"Oh. yea you just reminded me of someone I just met"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know that's funny I didn't seem to catch her name-laughing- I was wondering if you two would like to come to the beach with me and the others from G.O.A"  
  
"Sure let's go Erts it should be fun!!"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
As they got there things and made there way toward the beach Claire ran off to greet the other girls. Zero and Erts were left behind.  
  
"Zero I wanted to ask you about something"  
  
"Yea go ahead Erts"  
  
"Who is the Wing Goddess im sorry if im being a bit noise"  
  
"Nahh its okay. to tell you the truth I don't know who she Is. She comes to me in my dreams and tells me that she can help me find Kizna."  
  
"Do you believe it's just a dream?!?!"  
  
"I don't know what to believe"  
  
As they approached the others, Ikhny came up to Zero pulling him away from them.  
  
"Ikhny what's wrong with you?!?!"  
  
"Listen Zero this may sound weird but I think I know who has Kizna."  
  
"What Who!"  
  
"You should know too he swore revenge on you before he left"  
  
"Hiead?!?! No way"  
  
"And this may sound even weird but -tearing up- I'm not sure if it's a dream or reality but he told me to tell you this time he won't run"  
  
Ikhny and Zero talked among themselves as all watched and thought something was going on. Then Claire began to walk away into a cave that was forbidden for any Candidates, pilot or Techs to go into. Zero noticed it. "I'll be back. Ikhny wait here"  
  
As Zero followed Claire who just walked into the Cave. The others just began to play volley ball and Ikhny was being comforted by Erts. (A/N: Nothing is going on here.its just friendly! ^-^) As Zero walked in he tried to be quite not to make Claire know that he is following her. They then came to a stop where it was somewhat of a circle with a large mass of water was. And the light from above shined in because there was a whole above it. Claire walked above the water and into the center 'She is her she is the Wing goddess' She began to float above the water and sparkles in closed her. 'What is she doing? Is this some type of transformation what's going on?!?!?!' She then transformed into the Wing Goddess that Zero has seen in his dreams so many times. She slowly turned around and looked at Zero who was astonished about what happen.  
  
  
  
**  
  
A/N: Okay I pretty much think you guy now know who the Wing Goddess is lol its Claire. Yay.. *silence* ^-^ well Okay . Now this I my last chapter until I get back. really. this is the Last one.. Okay.. Anyways thanks for reading a PLZZZZZZZZZ review!!! Tell me what u think . And no flames. I hope I come back alive *Prays* Planes are scary!!! ;: Ah! Any ways here is some insight for the next chapter!  
  
Next Chapter: Zero now knows who the Wing Goddess is and he is getting ready to leave for space station G.I.S. The mysterious man who kidnaps Kizna is revealed and there's an accident between to 2.Will this effect Kizna?!?! And if so, how?!?!? All in the next chapter  
  
** Curriculum06: Back to G.I.S **  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ ^-^ 


	7. **:: Back to G.I.S:: **

Hey guys im back!!! Yay, if you wanna know my trip was great I got a lot of sun burn but it was alllll worth it with those rides at Universal and Islands of adventure and surfing at the Beach ^_^.! Anyways here is the chapter that you've all been waiting for!!!  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't, don't ask cause I don't!  
  
** Curriculum06: Back to G.I.S **  
  
  
  
As Zero stared into the eyes of the wing goddess he began to walk toward her, he was afraid but he knew there was some type of gentleness in it all. She stretched her arm out toward him and he touched her hand.  
  
"Zero, I have to let you know something."  
  
"What is it?!?"  
  
"Claire she does not know that I am apart of her. It's that I am her alter ego"  
  
"Alter ego?!?! So you've been living inside her and she doesn't know?!?! Wow -He scratches his head trying to bring relief to the situation-"  
  
She giggled under her breathe and looked up to the sky that was above.  
  
"I will help you, don't worry Kizna is okay she is a big girl and she knows! How to take care of herself"  
  
Zero looked up to the sky as well and began to get glimpses of what happen that night he held his head in his hands and looked down then looked back up to see that Claire had disappeared. Zero walks back to the beach where Claire and the rest of the gang are playing volleyball. It was unbelievable that Claire could be so powerful and yet not no it.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"Can't you take this stupid blind fold off..-sighs- I already know who you are"  
  
"That's irrelevant!"  
  
"Oh god Hiead why are you doing this?!?!"  
  
"If the only way to get to Zero is by taking you, then I will do it"  
  
"Oh get over it Hiead. that happen a Year ago"  
  
"No, a simple mind like yours would never understand. He is my rival.the first day we made it to G.O.A he embarrassed me not only that but he continued to humiliate me treating me as if I was one of his mere child like friends. -Sighs- and what more when we went into battle he has saved me as if I was just a weakling. We'll I won't be put in that category anymore. I must repay my Debt"  
  
Hiead took off Kizna's blind fold and she stared into his eyes and notice that he wasn't playing. He walked away and she looked around to they were in some type of space cargo ship. Time went by and they were moving slowly to somewhere but Kizna didn't know. Then all of a sudden the ship banged into something and Kizna feel down and cut her arm open of the corner of a cabinet.  
  
"Shit, -Hiead mumbles under his breathe- what's going on?"  
  
Kizna lied on the floor bleeding heavily out of her arm and she screamed in agony.  
  
"Would you please shut the hell up..?"  
  
Kizna screamed even more louder then she was before and Hiead began to grow agitated. He curses under his breathe and finally fixes the problem with the ship, and takes Kizna to the back.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!"  
  
"If you are dead you are no use to me, now shut up"  
  
He pulled out a box cutter and gores pads and began to slice the pads in half to fit her arm. While in the process of slicing the pad he cut his finger straight open, and blood began to pour out as if it was a water fountain.  
  
"Agh! I'll deal with my finger in a minute"  
  
His blood began to drip on Kizna's arm as he put the pad over it and it made contact with her blood. When the two different blood types met it causes a chemical reaction and her arm began to heat up. She sucks her teeth in pain and he continues to put on the pad and rapped it up with an ace bandage.  
  
"I'm not a nurse here so when you need to clean that up do it yourself."  
  
He took the ropes off of Kizna's hands and when got up and feel to the floor Hiead looked at her weirdly. She got up and she was feeling light headed and drossy with her arm cut she was ready to go to sleep and so she did, rite in the first aid room.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Zero and the others had just gone back into there rooms and was lying down to sleep because they had spent mostly the whole night at the beach. Tomorrow Zero was leaving for G.I.S and he couldn't wait, quickly feel asleep then woke back up. This cycle repeated for about an hour until finally Zero feel asleep. The next morning everyone was gathering in the hall to watch as the pilots left. Instructor Hijikata screamed  
  
"Company salute"  
  
Everyone saluted the pilots lifted off into the ship to leave. Once Zero got into his seat He buckled him self down tightly.  
  
"Hey Zero are you still with the Zero-Gravity thing?" -Rioroute laughs-  
  
"... Um how long ago did I get over that? It's amazing how every time you open your mouth, you manage to prove you're an idiot"  
  
Everyone laughs at Rioroute and he gets pissed off and just takes his seat. The shuttle then took off, Zero looked out the window and into space and began to think to himself 'I'm coming don't worry... I will put an end to all the miseries' Erts looked at Zero and just watched him as he looked out the window 'Zero has sure grown up a lot time has taken a toll on him' everyone was talking amongst themselves with their Techs Leena and Gareas was having a interesting conversation about how quotes are said wrongly and Yu sat quietly next to his sister who was also talking with Leena and Gareas as well. Rioroute talked to Phil and Claire with Erts, Zero looking round seeing this made him feel absolutely alone. Zero Kept to himself and finally just feel asleep later on they finally arrived at G.I.S and was greeted by the new director.  
  
"Welcome to G.I.S I'm the new Director Laura Kallisto you already no your way around here so technicians unpack your things get to work on the Goddess and Pilot's you are to assemble in the laboratory after you unpack as well. Welcome back"  
  
Zero yawned loudly and looked around to see the others getting their things and making moves. Walking to his room he put on his uniform and laid down and feel asleep again.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
In the laboratory Ms.Kallisto was work on a way to make the new E.x appear in the pilots. She started off with Zero Enna  
  
"Tell me Nurse what is the story with Zero?" -Typing on the computer trying to get data on him-  
  
"He is one of the most skilled pilots out of the whole; his technician and him make a great team and the have a bond that is unbreakable"  
  
"But wait there was no technician with him when he arrived, where is she and what is her name?!?!"  
  
"Her name is Kizna Towryk, rumor going around that she was kidnapped by the terrorist."  
  
Laura continued typing on the computer and pulled up files on Kizna, She looked at her and her bio. Pulling up both screens of Zero's and Kizna's Bio she began to think to herself ' Um. maybe this girl can act like some what of a stimulus to Zero maybe if I put him in a stimulated battle and put her in it digital his E.x should surely excel. yes, Laura you are a genius'  
  
"Nurse send someone down to get Zero Enna then prepare the simulation ARA176 execute immediately. 'this should be one of my great moments' -smile- "  
  
Meanwhile in the room with Zero a loud banging noise hit the door. He got up groggy and walked toward it a man in a white lab coat, grabbed his arm and hauled him down the corridors.  
  
"Hey?!?! What's going on?"  
  
"You are wanted by Lady Kallisto in the lab."  
  
"Well you could have just told me. -pulling out of his grips- I can walk myself!"  
  
Zero walked toward the lab and he was feeling quite uneasy because when he walked in no one was there but him.  
  
" whats going on?"  
  
"Hello Zero we decide to start you off alone."  
  
"Start me off alone?"  
  
"Yes didn't Teela tell you that we will be running test trying to get your E.x to excel?"  
  
"Um.-holding his chin and shrugging his shoulders- I don't remember"  
  
"Well Zero I need you to step in this room it's a stimulated room similar to what you did when you first came to G.O.A"  
  
"Um. I don't think I wanna do this.-walking away-"  
  
"Come on Zero don't act like a big baby"  
  
"Baby? Me no way!"  
  
" Then what are you walking away for?"  
  
Zero began arrogant walked into the room not thinking about what could be next  
  
"Okay get into the seat and watch your hands a glass cover will come over you"  
  
"Um, okay -sitting down-"  
  
"Okay now just relax"  
  
"Lady Kallisto, were ready to start."  
  
She began to type into the computer and the stimulation started. The waves made Zero fell light headed.  
  
"Oh god. I feel nauseas I think im about to throw up."  
  
~***~***~***~  
  
"Calm down Zero relax. There's no up or down in space."  
  
"Kizna?!?"  
  
Zero began to look around and the glass changed to the beach back on Zion. 'whats going on? I just heard Kizna' then all of a sudden the hooded man shocked Zero. He screamed in agony and got mad.  
  
"Okay now im pissed off"  
  
Zero attacked the hooded man; punches flew fastly between the two and the man backed up now all Zero could see was that he had Kizna in his hands she was knocked out.  
  
"Get away from her!!! You coward!"  
  
"Say goodbye"  
  
The man then snapped Kizna's neck and killed her Zero's eyes opened widely and his heart pounded hardly against his chest.  
  
~***~***~***~  
  
"Lady Kallisto his heart beats increased blood flow in high"  
  
"Good"  
  
~***~***~***~  
  
Zero then entered an E.x reaction and the floor began to shake and his hair turned green he screamed and some what looked like his muscles in his arms increased. His power was enormous, and then he stopped he stood there looking at the floor and when he looked up his eyes had somewhat of a shine to it and his hair had remained green and flowing.  
  
"I won't let you hurt anyone again I won't let you get away this time!!!"  
  
Attacking the man Zero broke to glass to the stimulator and feel out of his chair Lady Kallisto jumped up and immediately shut the system down, and putting sleeping gas to knock Zero out.  
  
"Nurse take him to the infirmary"  
  
"Lady Kallisto I thought you should know that the E.x reaction that Zero just had was a simple E.x reaction"  
  
"What?!!? It cant be that was to powerful to be"  
  
"No I'm telling the truth"  
  
The nurse walked away and Kallisto followed to help her bring Zero to the infirmary they placed him in a room and left she walked back to the laboratory and looked at the recordings made of Zero and it was true it was just a regular E.x reaction.  
  
"Um. I wonder if this was just a regular E.x reaction and it was this powerful then what could his next level be like?!?!..... Zero.."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay. I'm trying to get back on my feet I'm getting a little writers block.Nuu!!! ;: ...I don't know why!!! If you have any ideas Email them to me. and PLZ review and no flames plz..!  
  
REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you 


	8. **::The newly made Goddess::**

Hey yay! U guys like it?!?!!? And I had writers block all that time while making it..^_^ I am a good author! He,he okay let me stop filling my head up. Okay to the fans !  
  
Anime Cat- U totally rock you have been there since the beginning of my story and im grateful that you're still around! It's cool to know I can depend on one person review always!  
  
Karo- :: runs away:: I don't need paper towels. I need a bath!!!! Stay away!!! Freak!!! ( j/k ) You remind me of Zero when he gets nauseas Oh GOD!!! Lol Luf ya thanks for the review!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: No I don't own pilot candidate but I wish I did! I could make a cool story line ^_^  
  
  
  
** Curriculum07: The newly made Goddess**  
  
  
  
Kizna wakes up to find herself laying in a bed but it wasn't on the ship she was once in before. She gets up and walks around to see who was there and were everyone was. Walking down the small corridors she begins to think 'is this where I'm going to die? I never thought it would end this way' the pain from her cut began to burn once again she screamed 'Argh! This is cut is burning so much what's wrong with it?' she noticed a small dent in to wall that she had her hand on.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Pressing a little bit harder on the wall it a secret door opens where she walks in. It was a enclosed small area about the size of an elevator and when she walked in the door closed behind her.  
  
"What. oh no how am I going to get out?!?!?"  
  
Kizna banged on the door and turned around to see the wall closing in one her she stood in shock because there was no way to escape. She pushed herself against the door and closed her eyes expecting her fate. she felt the wall coming closer and closer but after a couple of seconds it still didn't touch her she opened her eyes and the wall was rite in her face she gasped and passed rite though it, she stood amazed. The wall was an illusion when entering she noticed a bunch of people walking around and holding papers and others working on something but she couldn't see the machine yet.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Zero wakes up to see Erts next to him with the other pilots. Gareas yawned and began to speak  
  
"About time you woke up."  
  
"Huh? What happen?"  
  
"Your E.x went Crazy and that lady had to put you out. no one knows what she did or what you saw in that simulator but her and she doesn't want to tell us either."  
  
"-Erts cuttings in- It frightens some of us and we now refuse to go into that thing."  
  
"Yeah that lady is crazy she won't get me in there Nope! No for a million dollars -Rioroute says crossing his arms-"  
  
"For food she could -Yu remarks-"  
  
"For a person that doesn't talk you sure have a lot to say! -Rioroute squinting his eye-"  
  
"Hey Guys, stop."  
  
Zero looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes 'It was so real. I felt like she was there rite there with me.' The voices he heard in the simulator echoed in his ear. Rioroute's stomach began to growl and Yu walked out with him to the cafeteria. Leena came in and dragged Gareas out, and Erts was the only one who was left with Zero.  
  
"Hey Erts! -popping up- How ya doing"  
  
"Zero?!?! -Laughing-"  
  
"Hey im fine. don't worry about me! I'm soooo hungry!"  
  
"Let's go get something to eat then."  
  
"Yea"  
  
Zero gets up and Erts and him walked to the door and left the cafeteria.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Kizna looked around in astonishment when a young lady approached her.  
  
"Excuse me do you think your special or something?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't act dumb, how about I tell Master Hiead you are sitting around on your lazy ass would you like that?!?! Get the hell to work now. or Else"  
  
Kizna was pushed and the lady passed by her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing  
  
"Master Hiead"  
  
She walked around the oval upper level to see what they were building. When she saw what they were building she couldn't believe her eyes, she rubbed them continually to make sure what she was seeing was real.  
  
"No way this cant be.?"  
  
She can hear the people that were worker together  
  
"Hey Nina pass me that metal piece"  
  
"for what?"  
  
"Im going to add it rite here so that it can complete the leg and cover the main protocols"  
  
Kizna looked up with her mouth open  
  
"There build a Goddess"  
  
Kizna walked down the stairs to get a better look then she heard Hiead's voice coming from a near by room. When locating the room she peeked in and saw a woman in the room with him.  
  
"You told me it would be done by now"  
  
"I'm sorry .. Hiead ... I didn't know it would take this long.. I told the workers to work faster..and.."  
  
"Look, I want it done now, no more excuses or you'll regret it!"  
  
The women with sliver hair up to her shoulder nodded and walked into the other room connected to the one they were already in. the voice of the women sound so familiar to Kizna, she walked away from the room and from a far watched as Hiead walked out. A bell rang and the people that were working began to stop and walk in one direction. Kizna followed and saw that they all walked into a room with beds were they laid down and fell asleep. A guard then walked in and screamed  
  
"Okay, now were not going to have another night like before. And if we do, the person who started it will be the one to personally visit Master Hiead! Now. LIGHTS OUT!"  
  
Kizna heard in the back of the room a whole bunch of people talking lowly, she walked back there and decided to see what was going on.  
  
"Damn I hate this! -a old man grumbles as drinking whiskey- being order by some young puck ass kid.!"  
  
" -a young girl talkes- Mommy when are we going to go home. I miss daddy where is he"  
  
"Whats happening here? -Kizna questioned-"  
  
"Who are you? -the mother of the little girl says- I've never seen you here before"  
  
"My name is Kizna this is my first time here"  
  
"Well welcome to hell -the old man continues to drink- and you never going to get out of here alive"  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"I'll Explain, don't mind Xavier. my name is Jean and this is my daughter Sora"  
  
"Why are you guys here?!?! And what does he mean by never coming out alive?"  
  
"Like every story it has a beginning and a end.so please sit down because this will be long"  
  
Kizna sits down next to Jean and her daughter and Jean began to story of how this all came to be.  
  
" It started about a year ago when this kid came to our colony no one knew who he was nor were he came from, and he was the only one who could use the ability E.x. One day our mayor winded up dead and all of a sudden this kid was bossing us around. Of course many tried to stand up against him but anyone who did never came back, one of those people was my husband. Well Hiead had constructed up a tight elite force of people who would work on his side and they didn't have a choice in the matter because if they didn't obey they would end up like the rest too.Dead.. Now were forced to live here and build the Goddess you saw today, Gner Force."  
  
"Wow, Hiead he is truly turned into what we all thought, a monster."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"I used to go to G.O.A with him he was my partner's rival"  
  
"What happened, why is he no longer in G.O.A"  
  
" Hiead had stolen a goddess and tried to blow up G.O.A and G.I.S when he found out that my partner Zero had become a Goddess Pilot and not him. My partner had fought and beat him, when the Goddess he stolen was brought in he wasn't in there and we all thought that he was dead. Ever since then we never saw him so. we really did believe he was dead."  
  
Then a guard popped out of no where and pulled Kizna but her hair and to the floor flashing the light in her face. He kicked her in the stomach and she gasped for air.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?!!?"  
  
"-with little air in her lungs she said- how you expect me to answer that when knocking me to the floor"  
  
"Oh, so u wanna be a wise ass!"  
  
"-jean stood up- Why don't you leave her alone Jim!"  
  
"Jean, Jean, Jean! Don't you learn to mind your damn business?"  
  
" Shut up you damn trader!"  
  
"Im not a trader im a smart person trying to live!"  
  
"Your not a smart person you never was and never will be your just some silly dispensable pawn"  
  
The guard lifted his hand and smacked Jean so hard she flew onto the bed. She held her face tightly and tears up. Kizna got up and kicked to guard in his shin he grabbed his leg and then Kizna's hair.  
  
"You're going to see Hiead"  
  
"I don't care I was never afraid of Hiead and I'm still not"  
  
After hearing the people from the colonies story she was afraid but didn't admit it and Kizna was dragged off while walking toward the room her arm began to burn and she felt her body tense up and she passed out again.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Jim thought it was a trick and slapped her on the face lightly. Then something happened to Kizna not outside but inside she snapped and suddenly Jim flew into a wall but Kizna didn't even touch him.  
  
"What the." -Jim screamed-  
  
"What's happening to me?!!?? I, I can't control it!!! -Screaming-"  
  
Kizna took a deep breathe and her eyes widened she then heard a voice 'Hidden deep within the soul there is a power you can't control. It builds up and tears you apart inside. This is something that can't be found or contained' Kizna stood in the hallways and many guarded tried to attack her and none succeeded. It was as if there was some type of barrier around her and when any guard came close lightning would surge out and throw them across the hall. 'Don't worry Kizna its okay'  
  
"No it's not okay... No..-shaking her head-....I can't Control it"  
  
Kizna alone in the hallways saw Hiead walk toward her. He lifted his hands into the Air and threw a grenade of sleeping gas at her and she feel to the floor hard.  
  
"What the hell is this? She couldn't have done this. Hmp, GAURDS! -gaurds come running- take her to the laboratories now tell Dr. Oni I want her fully checked out and a report on my desk by morning"  
  
Kizna was token to the laboratory and was stripped down to her under clothes and put in a tube full of liquid. Dr. Oni began his test on Kizna and notices something special about her DNA pattern he noticed it was changing.  
  
"Vat is tis? (A/N: the doctor is Russian) her genetic code seems to be changing. vut how? Is dis possible?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Ta-da .. I still have writers block so. im so sorry if this chapter wasn't good. Anyways I know you wanna know what happens in the next chapter. You want to know. Yeah me too lol . sorry but this chapter you wont be getting any Insight! Bruhahahaha!!! ^-^ If you have any Idea's please E-mail me and.  
  
Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!! PLZ... no flames 


	9. **::Dark Illusion::**

Hey guys, I'm back! And no I didn't find that hammer to get rid of my writer's block but I'm trying here! Anyways I hope you like this chapter it is dedicated to a friend that I haven't spoken to in a while poor girl is stuck in school ;: I miss u Chantey!  
  
To the Fans:  
  
Tkawaii- thanks for reading my fan fic I hope you like it and there is more to come! So Stacy around ^_^!  
  
Mystical Gal- Hey I'm Glad you liked it because It took me sometime to get the Japanese name too! But im a Pilot candidate freak so. I found it fast in a way! Stick around..!!!Luf'ya!  
  
DarkMistressAngel- Im glad you got to ur computer! About time write me!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers:*Laughs Hysterically* I DO own Pilot Candidate! .....What?!!? U don't believe me??!?! .. really I do..... Okay you got me ;: Damn this world!!!  
  
  
  
**Curriculum08: Dark Illusion**  
  
  
  
After eating so much food Zero's stomach was finally full the only thing now was that he really had to  
  
"I GOTTA PEE!!!!"  
  
Erts watched as Zero got up to go to the bath room he was walking slowly but making pace with each step. When getting to the rest rooms he walked in to see all the stalls were taken. He banged on one of the door's to her Rioroute in the bath room.  
  
"GET OUT I have to go!!!"  
  
"I was here first!!! Get away Zero!!!"  
  
"Don't make me come I there!!"  
  
Then the Yu that was sitting on the sink waiting for Rioroute commented on what Zero said  
  
"You don't wanna go in there, any one has air freshener?!?!"  
  
"Ah! I really have to go.!"  
  
Finally one of the men walked out of the stall and Zero ran in, He used the bath room and felt completely refreshed. Rioroute was waiting next to the sink acting like he was washing his hands and when Zero got close to wash his Rioroute sprayed him with the water on his pants and Zero didn't notice. Rioroute walked out with a grin on his face and sat down next to Erts and the other and watched to see when Zero came out. Meanwhile Zero was about to exit the bathroom and 2 girls pasted by and started laughing he looked down to notice a huge wet spot all you could here though the whole cafeteria was.  
  
"RIOROUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at the pissed off Zero with a wet stop on his pants and began to laugh he was heated and Rioroute laughed hysterically.  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
  
  
Kizna woke up to find herself in the tube still she banged on the glass and Dr.Oni had walked up to her.  
  
"Don't be frighten Kizna, I will not harm you just relax"  
  
Kizna could hear Dr.Oni though the tube and she thought to herself 'If he is working with Hiead then he is no one to be trusted Damn! If only I could get out of here!!!' Hiead then walked into the room and began to talk to the doctor as they walked up to Kizna while she played asleep.  
  
"So didn't she cause that little problem last night?"  
  
"Excuze meh?, a little problemm dats was not a little problemm. Last night 12 men were injuried."  
  
"Please Doctor. Just tell me what I wanna hear now, did she cause it or not?"  
  
"I tink Hiead dat dis is a time for caution"  
  
"Are you dictating orders to me, Dr. Oni?"  
  
"Why no Hiead"  
  
"Then tell what I want to here, I don't like repeating myself"  
  
"Yes Sir, No she is not the cause of the disaster last night.But.!"  
  
"That will be all"  
  
And with that Hiead walked out not hearing what the doctor had to say Kizna could believe that Dr.Oni one of Hiead's Servants would take her side. 'Why did he do that?!!? Why did he take my side? Maybe he is not all that bad.. Aw! -Kizna's are began to burn taking off the bandage she notice the cut was now completely healed- How the? But that cut was to deep to heal that fast' The Dr.Oni walked up to the computer and type something in and bubbles began to rise up.he walked up to Kizna who was wide eyed  
  
"Sleep my child; you are our only hope..."  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
  
  
Hiead was walking toward his office when a girl with Black hair Blue eyes mysteriously appeared next to him. Her hair was long and flowing and her body was white and black it was almost like a body suit was on her the black pattern over lapped the white in a beautiful design under her eyes was a black colored design as well close to what the pilots have when there connected to there goddess. She walks next to him and they began to talk.  
  
"Hello it's been a long time"  
  
"Yes, it has Hiead hasn't it?"  
  
"Did you accomplish the orders I gave to you?"  
  
"Why of course"  
  
"I'm glad you did"  
  
"Well I already told you the day you defeated me that I will forever fight on your side no matter what. did you forget that promise I made?"  
  
"No, and that is why you are still alive now"  
  
She laughs then appears in front of him; she looks into his cold eyes and agreed with what he said.  
  
"I really don't think you should walk around here in this form. try to seem more natural. and not cause a ruckus among the people"  
  
"If I do can I see the how the Goddess is coming out?"  
  
"No"  
  
He moved around her and continued walking.  
  
"Hey don't leave me"  
  
All of a sudden Hiead stopped and turned around walking up to her grabbing her wrist and twisting it  
  
"Remember I am the reason you are a live today, I gave you life and I can take it away just as easily. So don't you ever try to dictate me again!"  
  
The mysterious girl stood there and said nothing. He then continued to walk off, looking back her saw that she wasn't following.  
  
"Turn into your other form I will show you the new goddess"  
  
A brisk of wind blew from her feet to her head covering herself for transformation into her human body. She was wearing a long blue jean skirt with and white shirt and a jean jacket. Her brown hair flowed in a pony tail and blue eyes looked endlessly as she opened to reveal them.  
  
"And what is your human form name again"  
  
"This name isn't hard to forget, Claire. -Laughing-"  
  
As they walked off Kizna could picture it in her mind and she woke up the liquid and bubbles pushing her hair above her place her hand over her chest to feel her heart beating hardly against her chest. 'No, it's just a dream. it can't be. no it can't be this way!! Isn't it is Claire really our Enemy now?'  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! I actually think my writers block is about to go away!!! Yah! But! Oh no .. If Claire is working with Hiead.. What to do?!?!!? Lol wanna know?!?!?! Okay here is a little Insight that I know you've all been waiting for! Yah!  
  
Next Chapter: Claire is now missing and the gang on G.I.S try's to find her unknowing she has been working with Hiead all along. Hiead takes his now completely finished goddess out on a test drive. The familiar voice that was in the office is revealed and when Kizna sees her she can't believe her eyes. A message is sent to G.I.S personally address to Zero, from the terrorist calling him out for a duel. will Zero and the other pilots come back alive? Or will the new terrorist claim there lives?  
  
**Curriculum09: Deadly Scream **  
  
Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No flames Luf ya! 


	10. **::Deadly Scream::**

Hey did you like the last chapter?!?! I hope you did cause my story is coming to a close in the next chapter I know it's sad... but don't worry I wont leave you hanging there! I got something for you! Bruahahaha! No. u can't know!!! Ha Ha ^_^  
  
To the Fans:  
  
Anime Cat: He, he wouldn't you want to know about Claire's Truest form well since I don't want to get any one confused again. Claire is the Dark Goddess of Illusion she made a Illusion around herself to portray The Wing Goddess to keep her eye on Zero for Hiead.But she is not The Wing Goddess. Claire is Semi-EVIL (Hint, Hint ^_^)!!! And The Wing Goddess lies in the heart of another.  
  
Erin: Hey thanks! Im glad you liked it! he, he shows my worked paid off. keep a eye out for the next Chap. It should becoming tomorrow or the day after  
  
Disclaimers: I should own it right?!?!! Lol I know. I mean this story rocks! Lol...but I don't own it ! *tears* DAMMIT!!!...............;:  
  
  
  
**Curriculum09: Deadly Scream**  
  
  
  
Erts is walking around with a worried look on his face as he frantically looks for the missing Claire, Zero runs into him while he is on his hunt.  
  
"What's wrong Erts?"  
  
"I'm looking for Claire, since we arrived I haven't seen her really. and at lunch she was suppose to meet me and didn't; now I'm worried."  
  
"Oh, you want me to ask the others if they would look"  
  
"No it's okay I'm sure I will find her"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Zero walked off and saw Gareas sitting with Leena, he walked up to them to say hello and ask them if they had seen Claire.  
  
"Hey Leena, Gareas. what's up?"  
  
"Hey Zero how have ya been."  
  
"I'm good Leena you know me -largely smiling- So have you 2 seen Claire?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well Erts says she is missing -scratching his head- although I didn't see her leave and where else could she go?"  
  
"-Gareas cuts in- Well, maybe she is in his room?"  
  
"I bet he already check there -Leena Replied- but I'm sure he already checked there"  
  
"Let's go take a look around to see if we can find her"  
  
They all got up and began to look around for Claire, Zero walked throughout the entire space station and still did not find her after a hour they all met in the goddess hanger.  
  
"-Erts- So didn't anyone find her?"  
  
"-Rioroute- No its like she disappeared man"  
  
"-Leena- I checked her room and the other girls room and they to are still searching for her"  
  
"-Zero- Could it be that the enemy is among us and has gotten to her?"  
  
"-Gareas- Well what ever it is we know we have to find her, what if we go into battle who will help Erts out?!?!"  
  
"-Yu- ....."  
  
"Hey you guys?!?! Why you sitting around like a whole bunch of lazy bums?"  
  
Claire said laughing and walking up to the other she smiled and looked at their faces to see that they weren't pleased.  
  
"What's wrong"  
  
"-Leena- where were you?!?!"  
  
"Just hanging around. why?"  
  
"Where?!?!"  
  
"My room and some other places. why am i in trouble"  
  
"No, but you had us all worried we were looking for you throughout this whole place"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"-Gareas- and besides that what if we had to go into combat? And you my child are no were to be found"  
  
"I said I'm sorry.-a frown appered on her face that brought Erts to her side-"  
  
"Okay Gareas, what matters is that we didn't and we found her safe and sound that all am I right"  
  
"What ever Erts, just next time stay close"  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Hiead stood looking upon his recently done goddess she stood tall with her exterior painted black and white. Now all that was left was to take her for a little test drive. A sliver haired girl who was in the office with him finished up the preparations for Gner Force.  
  
"System functioning normally: Check..., Hiead you may enter her now"  
  
Hiead walked up to the Goddess and stared for a few moments he couldn't believe his dream was finally coming into play. 'Finally Zero Enna I will repay you. I will repay you for all you've done.' Hiead then stepped into his goddess and scans began to run.  
  
"NO ERRORS DETECTEDS"  
  
"Hiead You may go now"  
  
'Now let's see how she works'.. and with that Hiead took off into other space. The girl silver haired girl looked on in disappointment. Her hand that laid firmly on the counter slipped and burned it on a near by tool at conducts heat she then made her way to the laboratory to find some band aids Meanwhile in the Laboratories several minutes later Kizna was still in the Tub and Dr. Oni had left for the night. She stood alone and the only light illuminated from her tube, she started to feel sleepy and right before she falls asleep someone came in and turned the lights on. Kizna noticed it was the girl with sliver hair that was in the room with Hiead before. She looked around in cabinets looking for ointment for her finger and then looked up to see a familiar face floating in the tube.  
  
"Kizna?!?! What doing here"  
  
Looking at the girls face she then noticed who she reminded her so much of it was Tune. 'What what is she doing here?" Kizna banged on the glasses making lip movements saying let me out.  
  
"I can't do that Kizna if I am caught I could be in big trouble and beside you cant escape from here its like a prison"  
  
Kizna stared at Tune in disappointment and Tune walked closer to the tube to get a closer look.  
  
"Its not what it seems Kizna, I was forced here I didn't come on my free will. Hiead threaten to kill my family if I didn't please forgive me"  
  
A guard walked in to see Tune talking to Kizna.  
  
"What are you doing?!?! Get away from her now!"  
  
"My name is Tune, Youg I have clearance here."  
  
"But you don't have clearance to talk to her so get you things and beat it. don't make me have to hurt a pretty little thing like you"  
  
Tune grabbed what she came for a ran out the door and once again Kizna was left all alone and she felt more lonely then she ever did before..she thought to herself 'Zero Please come, don't leave me here please don't leave me here'  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
  
  
Erts and Claire stood there talking as she cried a sea of tears on his shoulder. Zero didn't think this was the time of time to interfere so he walked to his room to take a shower. Upon entering he notice a letter on his bed with his name on it.  
  
"Um, where'd this come from?!?! The guys on G.O.A. already missing me he, he lets see what it says"  
  
Opening the letter Zero began to read what he thought was a joke but clearly it wasn't.  
  
Zero Enna,  
  
Congratulations you've just won a flattering one way ticket to hell, and you get to bring a special friend along with you as well.KIZNA!!! Isn't that great?!?! I have her with me and I will be meeting you in sector 9 which is 21 miles away from The space station. If you want the girl to live come and battle me and win. if you lose or don't show up tomorrow night at 11pm. She dies right there on the spot and I'll make it slow and painful. And you know the best part about dieing in space.. No on can hear you scream. so are you up for the challenge then come.  
  
You're Rival  
  
Zero stared at the letter angry and hatred ran thought his blood and he clinched his hand into a fist..  
  
"You Basterd.You'll pay for this. with your life"  
  
Zero was now at the point of no return and no one could change his mind he was out on a crash course for revenge. and Hiead was now his only objective.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what you think?!?!?! DO you LIKE?!?!?! I'm still not completely over my writers block and lately I've been having so problems so sorry if this is crappy but I tried my best . and I hope you like it... The next chapter is a very Important Chapter. Not only because it is the last chapter for this story but because it will reveal if a squeal will be made or not?  
  
Next Chapter: The fight begins and Hiead and Zero are about to square it off.. The true Wing Goddess is revealed and the Goddess of Dark Illusions reveals her true form to everyone as well. Now it's the Final show down and both sides have everything to lose  
  
  
  
**Curriculum: 10 In The End** 


	11. **::In The End::**

Hey Guys.. So this is it.. the last chapter the.. ;: *tears up* So this is where we part?!?!?...... ^_^ Yea riteeee! Lol.. Just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean its over! I decided since I got such good reviews to make a Squeal. Tada! ^_^ and I hope you will like it just as much as this one. but I haven't gotten any idea's Yet. but trust me with my creative juices flowing correctly again it will probably be up like 2 days after this ends or maybe even 1 Oh and this is also going to be my first Song Fic! SO without further Ado...  
  
  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to a Great friend of mines who tonight spends the night in the hospital. She knows who she is and I just want you to know im always here  
  
  
  
**Curriculum: 10 In The End**  
  
  
  
*Those who fear the DARKNESS has no idea what the LIGHT can do*  
  
  
  
Zero was now at the point of no return and no one could change his mind he was out on a crash course for revenge. and Hiead was now his only objective he wanted to tear him apart and show him the pain that he went though. He walked out of his room and into the goddess hanger where he began to run testes on her fixing her up and getting her ready for battle and the only thing that ran though his mind the whole time was vengeance that's what kept him wanting to prefect the goddess more. Leena walked in with Gareas and when they saw what Zero was doing they stopped in there tracks.  
  
"Zero are you okay?!?"  
  
"I'm fixing my Goddess, she needs to be in top shape"  
  
Erts and Claire walk into the hanger and see whats going on.  
  
"Zero -Leena Yells- do you even know what your doing?  
  
"Hey Zero -Claire smiles- Here let me take care of her for you. I'll make her in top shape for what every reason you want her in top shape"  
  
"No its okay I'll do it"  
  
"No Zero -Leena remarks- Claire take Care of the goddess for Zero please he has no clue what he is doing ."  
  
"You can count on me"  
  
Zero was then kicked out of the hanger by Leena and Erts then followed out behind him.  
  
"Hey Erts"  
  
"What's wrong Zero. is something bothering you? And you know you can't lie to me"  
  
"Yeah I know you have the whole telepathy thing going -making funny faces-"  
  
Zero showed Erts the letter and within a few minutes the entire pilot knew what Zero was going to do and they held a little meeting in the cafeteria. Meanwhile Claire was working under the watchfully eye of leena 'God I really wish she went away.'  
  
"Hey Leena, can you grab me a cold soda please. I'm going to need it Zero screwed up a lot of things down here"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back"  
  
Now that Leena was gone Claire was free to access files and began to make Zero's goddess function like shit while in battle. 'There Hiead should defeat him easily and Zero wont know what hit him until it's too late'. Zero and the others where in the Cafeteria talking amongst themselves about Zero's little mission.  
  
"Zero don't take risky chances let us come with you -Gareas screamed-"  
  
"No this is my fight I don't need you help, Im am the strongest pilot here anyways"  
  
"-Yu- Don't let your strength get ahead of you. remember where not only dealing with a new E.x type but Kizna's life is at stake as well"  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Then let us help Zero -Rioroute replies-"  
  
"Okay, okay fine!"  
  
Then all of a sudden Ms.Kallisto walked into the cafeteria she walked up to the guys  
  
"Hello gentlemen, Zero there is a call for you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its Teela, she said it is urgent.you may take the call in my office"  
  
"Okay thanks"  
  
Hopping off the table he was sitting on Zero runs to the office and looks at the screen of the satellite phone.  
  
"um. hello"  
  
"Zero, finally I have been able to reach you"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"A traitor is among you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, im not sure who at the moment but keep you eye out"  
  
"Is that all"  
  
"Yes for the moment. I heard about your battle I hope you are successful and come home safely"  
  
"I'll do my best Teela"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Zero hanged up the phone and began to walk to his quarters when he ran into Claire; she looked sad and was sitting on the floor in a dark hallway.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Zero. I want you to know that even evil have a heart and a they to live by a code of honor."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing. its just that I heard about your battle"  
  
"Oh. so your worried? -Sitting down next to her- me too"  
  
"Zero I'm glad I have a friend like you. when I first came you treated me so nice. while everyone else just thought of me as a replacement that wouldn't last long"  
  
"No one thought of you that way Claire, hey and its cool. I'm nice to everyone"  
  
Zero and Claire sat their as silence passed between.  
  
"I will give you something in return for your generosity.I don't now what?!?!...but when the time comes I just might"  
  
"-laughing- Nahh that's okay.when the times comes. whats wrong are you scared or something"  
  
"No I have to my debt must be repaid. and yes I am scared for the first time"  
  
Claire got up and walked away.Zero thought that she was going though depression and that she was scared really for Erts, he paid no mind to her hidden message. Then all of a sudden G.I.S began to shake and it was so hard as if a blast had hit it. then Gareas voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
"ALL PILOTS COME TO THE HANGER G.I.S IS BEING ATTACKED"  
  
"what not now?!?! This wasn't suppose to happen until tomorrow"  
  
Claire who wasn't that far away turned to see Zero running toward her and as he ran passed grabbed her hand and dragged her with him to the hanged. Claire began to think to herself 'so this is it. this is the beginning of the end' Meanwhile outside Hiead stood waiting for the pilots to emerge  
  
"-Sinister laughing- Time to Die!"  
  
He shot massive amounts of energy blast at the space station and just a deadly they were they were also fast and what made matters worst is that Hiead wasn't having a E.x reation yet. Back inside Gareas and the other pilots were all waiting for Zero  
  
"I'm going out first -Zero yells-"  
  
Zero runs to his goddess and she opens up he hops in and begins to connect, the others followed. They all lined up in a single lined form to Exit the hanger one at a time, First was Zero.as Zero left Claire stood back just as Eeva Leena was about to exit the doors shut in front of its face.  
  
"-leena- whats going on!??! I cant get the doors open someone must have manually closed the doors"  
  
"-Phil looking toward the manual lock- Claire? Why did you do that?!?! Release it they need to go"  
  
"They are not going anywhere!!!"  
  
"-Gareas though intercom- What the hell is going on?!?!"  
  
The pilots began to complain and Leena ran up to Claire trying to push her but it proved to no avail. Claire's aura then began to burn brightly and pushed Leena away the other technicians look on in horror.  
  
"Just what the hell are you -Phil yelled-"  
  
Claire broke off the handle so that now no one could open the hatch.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare"  
  
Claire then began to transform into the Dark Goddess of Illusion when she fully completed the transformation she stood her ground. Leena looking up from the floor stared at her in awe and she backed up toward the other girls.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm the Dark Goddess of Illusion. nice to meet you"  
  
Claire garbs Leena's shirt and floats off the floor with her.  
  
"My fight is not with you. if you stay out of what's going to happen I might let you live"  
  
"Put me downnnnnn -slap's Claire but it was powerful enough-"  
  
"I hear Humans have a hard time with gravity. and what goes up. always goes down"  
  
Claire then release Leena dropping her a good 2 stories enough for a broken leg and some brain damage but, just as she was about to hit the floor Gareas mysteriously appeared catching her.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
As he looks up and sees Claire it seems the guys heard the commotion and came back to see what was going on.  
  
"Hmp. I would have never pegged this nitwit as having such awesome power."  
  
"I guess you don't know who you are talking to. but then again no one works completely alone."  
  
"-Rioroute- and to think I actually liked her"  
  
"-Phil- Oh shut up Rioroute. then Claire who are you working for?"  
  
"Ever heard of Hiead Gner?"  
  
"-Rioroute- Um.. no"  
  
"-laughing- I'll make sure his name goes down in history. and mines rite along with it as his faithful servant"  
  
Claire then Lifted her hand into the air an electrical energy began to course though her fingers. She then threw an energy blast at the guys which made the girls knock out and some of the guys all except Gareas.  
  
"You Bitch"  
  
" Like I said before my fight is not with you.I'm just blidly following orders my heart and will mean nothing. so give up. or die"  
  
"Like hell I would give up."  
  
Gareas then had a E.x reation and threw a enery blast at Claire.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"Where are the others why aren't they here yet?"  
  
"Looking for your friends Zero.-Hiead laughs-"  
  
"Hiead? You're the terrorist"  
  
" -smiles as his goddess appears out of the darkness- Sorry your friends wont be joining you for this fight and I have made sure of this?"  
  
"You coward!"  
  
"The history of humans is the repetition of their mistakes angry and hate Killing each other they repeat this ugly history in an endless cycle they are Foolish creature after all.Carrying the burdens of there ancestors"  
  
"Your stupid Hiead, cut the bullshit. you actually believing what you're saying?!?! Everyone carries a burden on their backs. even you. you just don't realize it or your trying to ignore it to so you can sound cool. but here you are judging people when you are forgetting you are human too"  
  
"Ah!!!! I hope your happy with what you said cause those are going to be your last words!!!"  
  
Hiead then went in for an attack (A/N the song fic part is about the begin around here). Zero's. goddess had a slow reaction and Hiead's attack hit him. 'Why is she going so slowly?!! -Remembering Teela's warning- Claire is the intruder? It has to be cause she fixed my goddess -remembering what happen in the hallway- damn her'  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Kizna was still stuck in the tube and she could hear the sound of alarms going off she began to panic. and bang on the window but no one came for her.all of a sudden she could visualize Zero's pain what he was going though in battle as Hiead punched him viciously in the stomach. Then she relaxed her whole body.something was going on and Kizna had felt this feeling before.'Hidden deep within the soul there is a power you can't control. It builds up and tears you apart inside. This is something that can't be found or contained' Kizna's heart began to race her eyes turned a Golden color and the tube's strong protective glass began to shatter and she feel out. Grabbing her chest she coughed standing up. She then began to feel light headed and before she knew it she had transformed into her Wing Goddess state..  
  
"I'm coming Zero I won't let you be killed"  
  
^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#::Song::^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#  
  
There comes a time  
  
When you face the toughest of fights  
  
Searching for a sign  
  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
  
The wind blows so cold  
  
Standing alone  
  
Before the battle's begun  
  
But deep in your soul  
  
The future unfolds  
  
As bright as the rays of the sun  
  
^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#::End::^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Gareas energy blast had just hit Claire and she was still fine.  
  
"-laughing- I won't be destroyed so easily goodbye.mankind might be facing its darkest hour tonight"  
  
Claire lifted her hands and did the same move again and pinpointed it on Gareas and she threw it . finally he was down for the count.  
  
"Weakling"  
  
Claire then opened a shaft open that linked to the outside and she left to aid her master. But when she got out there it didn't seem like he need to be aided Zero was getting the beating of his life and Kizna showed up out of no where her eyes piecing though the dark She then flew up to her and the 2 goddesses stared into each others eyes using telepathy they began to talk.  
  
"Why Claire? Why"  
  
"I made Hiead a promise. and I will for fill it no matter what.even if I have to go though friends"  
  
"We trusted you. we believed in you"  
  
"I'm sorry.but I can't take back what has already been done the future is now"  
  
Kizna looked at Zero's and notice that Zero what's fighting up to his abilities even with an E.x reaction going.  
  
"What's happen?!?! Why is his goddess malfunctioning?!?!"  
  
"I gave him a little parting gift I didn't want him to think I was rude..."  
  
"You bitch... your not going to get with this!!"  
  
"And how do you plan to stop this?"  
  
"I have something the darkness can never have. the power of fusion"  
  
^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#::Song::^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#  
  
Blazing emotion  
  
There's a light that flows from your heart  
  
It's a chain reaction  
  
And nothing will keep us apart  
  
Stand by my side  
  
There's nothing to hide  
  
Together we'll fight to the end  
  
Take hold of my hand  
  
And you'll understand  
  
What it truly means to be friends  
  
^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#::End::^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#  
  
With that Kizna flew towards Zero's Ingrid and turned into a bright white light that was engulfed into the Ingrid.Zero all of a sudden felt a Surge of power he never felt before. then he felt hands flow down his chest. when he looked behind him he saw Kizna surprised he looked back forward. knowing her good energy was the one that helped him. As Claire looked on in horror she began to watch the defeat of her master.  
  
"What's going on?!?! My E.x is on its second level. I have excelled and still he is beating me. this cant be?!?!"  
  
"Hey Hiead. you think you're the only one?!?! I have excelled too"  
  
"What.?"  
  
Zero began to scream and though the help of Kizna who was giving him all her power and his E.x reaction which now excelled was more powerful then anything before but it was so much power used from Kizna she began to shake.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. go on.everything is going to be alright"  
  
^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#::Song::^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
It gives meaning to each moment  
  
It's what our hearts are all made of  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
In the power of love (the power of love)  
  
^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#::End::^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#  
  
He then attacked Hiead with attacks that were so powerful and never seen to man before... and now. Hiead was down his Goddess wreaked and he was about to breath his last breathe Zero had got into a position to fire the Final blow when Claire came in front of Hiead's goddess.  
  
"-kizna- Zero Stop. look Claire is there"  
  
Claire began to talk to Zero.  
  
"Stop. please. I made him a promise along time ago.Let me finish him."  
  
"-Zero- But why?"  
  
"Please just let me. it's no trick. I swear. let me"  
  
"-Zero- Fine"  
  
"Thank you, move away.I don't want this to effect you."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Self Destruction"  
  
Claire then went next to the Goddess and entered the inside (A/N: no, this is not a Fusion)  
  
"Hiead. I made you a promise. -holding his tired body and soul- I promised you. when this time came I would be the one to take you out.but.there's one thing I forgot to tell you. I'm going to go with you"  
  
Zero and Kizna watched from afar and saw the goddess that Hiead and Claire was in Exploded.the stood there for a minute.then Kizna fainted into Zero Hands.  
  
"Kizna... what's wrong?!?! Kizna?"  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Gareas just woke up and picked Leena up.  
  
"Leena -tapping her- Leena you okay"  
  
"-waking up- Im fine.. is it over"  
  
"I don't know.Hey guys wake up"  
  
Everyone slowly woke up. and Rioroute complained  
  
"Im soooooo hungry"  
  
"-phil sighs- what happen?!?"  
  
"The Gate opened and Zero's Goddess came in though another port. Everyone ran toward him and waited for him to get out.When he came out he had Kizna in his arm. and everyone ran toward him.  
  
"What happen.? Kizna is she okay?!? -Leena ran to her side-"  
  
Zero wouldn't let Kizna go out of his arms he stood there.looking at her.Leena put her finger on her neck. and didn't feel a pulse.  
  
"No. Kizna . this cant be"  
  
Zero looked at her and all the girls began to cry, all of a sudden Zero saw Claire kneeling in front of them and it was as if they were in a whole other place.  
  
"I know there is not enough I'm sorry's to fix what has been done.so I give you this. when Hiead and I were in that explosion I didn't die. but I know someone good who did and that was Kizna. My master and I have no reason to keep on living.so here. take this.-pulling out a flower- this is my life. sip the nectar and give it to Kizna."  
  
Zero sipped it and then kissed Kizna. the room changed back to normal and everyone was staring at what Zero had did.then slowly Kizna woke up.  
  
"Hey nice kiss..did we defeat him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. so next time I say its going to be fine will you believe me?!?!"  
  
Everyone laughed and hugged one another. Claire watched from above them she held a rose in her hand. and dropped it in front of Erts who looked up to see nothing. the flower then burst and the petals rain above them..  
  
^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#::Song::^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
It gives meaning to each moment  
  
It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
The power of love  
  
The power of love  
  
^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#::End::^&$#@)%#@!!~#$&(##%$@#  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was it did you guys like it!?!?! Too Lovey Dovey At the end? Im sorry I just think that's how they would greet one another being that there alive and together again and care for one another and. Oh let me shut up.I hope this is long enough for ya..13 pages. ;: I've been sitting here for like 3 hours writing this. ^_^ but anyways the song in the story is called The power of love . from sailor moon.. ^_^ it's a really nice show and I got some of my idea's from there Oh cleary you can tell if you seen promise of the rose. lol. Yesh I did so sue meh! Lol I don't give. you wont get nothing.  
  
Reviewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz no flames  
  
And Yesh there will be a squeal! Look for it! Under my name !!!! ^_^ 


End file.
